Controlled Awakening
Etymology Unofficial translation. Unused by characters. "Controlled Awakening" is an abridgement of 完全精神共有による、覚醒の完全制御,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 which can be translated as "Mind Share—Full Control of Full Awakening." Literal translation: 完全 = full. 精神 = mind. 共有 = shared. による = with. 覚醒 = awakening. の = of. 完全 = full. 制御 = control. "Soul Link" is a scanlator invention unused by all official translations. "Soul Link" refers collectively to the abilities of Mind Share/Full Release and Mind Share/Full Control, rather than the combined technique of Controlled Awakening. Alicia's and Beth's datasheets name the technique in Yoma War Record III.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 729 Description From Yoma War Record IIIFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record ,III" p. 721 Mind Share/Full Release and Mind Share/Full Control enable this technique: Full Release partner releases Yoma power at 100%, while fully releasing consciousness into Full Control partner, who remote controls awakened partner's actions. 'Foundation' *Identical twin babies *Must have innate (born) ability *Same Yoma tissue 'Training' *Phase 1: twins totally align Yoma power and action from infancy. *Phase 2: twins taught to share same mind and its attributes. *Phase 3: Full Release partner releases Yoma power at 100%, as well as consciousness into Full Control partner. Full Control partner turns off her own Yoma power completely, while controlling Full Release partner actions. History 'First attempt' Experiment with warriors No. 1 and 2—Luciela and Rafaela—ends in disaster. Organization nearly destroyed.Claymore 12, Scene 64, p. 9 VIZ Media translation has Dae describe the sisters' Controlled Awakening experiment as "Yoma power harmonization," the same phrase as Rafutera's technique.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 81 When Rafaela is exiled, the Organization begins collection and training of identical twins on the island. Most candidates end in failure. 'Alicia and Beth' Years later, the Organization succeeds with Alicia and Beth. 'Alfons' Battle of the North serves as delaying tactic, buying time till Alicia and Beth perfect Controlled Awakening.Claymore 11, Scene 61, p. 103 After the Organization's defeat at Pieta, Northern Army splits in two—12 Awakened heading for Lautrec, 11 for Sutafu.Claymore 11, Scene 62, p. 128 'Sutafu' As Northern Army approaches Organization Headquarters, Alicia and Beth—in black Uniforms—confront army.Claymore 11, Scene 62, pp. 134–135 Apparent leader, Lobster awakened, challenges twins. Galatea and Rubel watch Alicia awaken into winged form, while Beth appears to meditate. Galatea speculates that the twins share one mind.Claymore 11, Scene 62, pp. 138–144 Rubel confirms her suspicions, explaining how the twins were trained from infancy to be of one mind—in short, a two-person Claymore warrior. Neither twin has any individuality left.Claymore 11, Scene 62, p. 144 'Lautrec' On news of Isley's death in Mucha, Limt sends Alicia and Beth to kill Riful.Claymore 16, Scene 89, pp. 188–189 'Round I' ='Hunters' = As Riful and Dauf observes Destroyer, Abyss Feeders attack. Then Alicia and Beth land before them. They announce themselves as "Abyss Hunters," to Riful's amusement.Claymore 17, Scene 93, p. 127 Alicia awakens and proceeds to shred both Riful and Dauf.Claymore 17, Scene 94, pp. 129–136 Together with Abyss Feeders, the twins begin defeating Riful and Dauf. During the 3-way battle, the Destroyer fires rods, hitting all three parties.Claymore 17, Scene 94, pp. 150–153''Claymore 17'', Scene 95, p. 190 ='Escape' = Riful drags Dauf from battlefield. Abyss Feeders ambush her. Suddenly, Alicia's awakened form attacks the Abyss Feeders. The wayward attacks confuse Riful.Claymore 17, Scene 95, pp. 179–188 ='No control' = Unknown to Riful, a parasitic Rod has penetrated Beth, sitting unconscious.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 190 'Round II' ='Discovery' = Cynthia and Yuma find Beth. Yuma wants to help, but Cynthia holds her back. Both Beth and rod merge into an Awakened.Claymore 18, Scene 96, pp. 19–25 ='Alicia' = Alicia, reverted to her human form, cut off Riful's arm and leg with her sword. Alicia stops fighting and awakens.Claymore 18, Scene 97, pp. 47–53 'Round III' ='Priscilla' = The awakened Beth and Priscilla meet. They fight, but Priscilla loses interest and walks away.Claymore 18, Scene 97, pp. 54–64 ='Last charge' = Alicia, facing Riful and Dauf, suddenly leaves. She joins Beth in her battle with Priscilla. The twins have both awakened.Claymore 18, Scene 98, p. 82 Priscilla beheads Alicia. Weeping, Beth charges Priscilla.Claymore 18, Scene 98, p. 100 'Twin Trainees' The Twin Trainees display similar techniques, but are able to switch the awakened and control roles.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 152–156 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Yoma power Category:Mental Category:Type Category:Special type Category:Ability Category:Yoma power ability Category:Mental ability Category:Technique Category:Yoma power technique Category:Mental technique